We Fell Apart, With Two Halves Of My Heart
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. OOC. Zexion ran away from a place he called home, but now he's with Axel trying to stay under the radar but he still thinks of the one person who changed his life, who made him think twice that life isn't that cruel. Finding him might be the difficult part. Zexion reminisces about how his life had changed so dramatically. DemiZexi! Yaoi. Vulgar Language. Sexual Themes.


**Author Notes:**

**_DemZexi!_ Is my favorite Kingdom Hearts pairing! :)**

**I actually have another one in the works, this one I written before but I didn't like how I wrote it out. So, here's my re-written version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~. Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

**. **

**. **

It's six in the morning, the sun has barely rose but the light of the rays are evenly spread across the dim lit blue sky, the reflections of the buildings made the city a lot more brighter and livelier. The rain from just a few hours ago contrasts the dark roads into a damp street. The scent some how more nostalgic and warming against the skin, the droplets of leftover tears from the sky fell along light green leaves on trees, sparkling on the dark grass below and the earth below soaking in it's nectar.

A few cars driving past the lone streets, besides the ones whom were going to work and starting their lives. A young blue steel colored haired teenager, wearing simple dark blue shorts, a black and grey plaid t-shirt that was barely buttoned up. He wore black runners as he ran down the street, his face pale, and his eyes were a simple dark blue shade with dark bags underneath.

His hands were sweating, balled in fists tightly. He panted, his eyes searching the streets for a pay phone and when one came in view once he had turned the corner around large corporate building, he ran across the vacant street. He looked back when he stopped in front of it, panting as he loosened his right hand that opened up and revealed a few bucks. He pushed a few in the slot and dialed the number that was stuck in his head for the past few hours.

He held the cold phone to his ear, his hands shaking as he leaned against the payphone. Still trying to regain his breathe from running so far, his thoughts were jumbled and his body felt like a wobbly, there was a part of him where he wanted to just cry but he needed to get away first before he could do anything else.

The phone rang a few times with no luck and paranoia kept dragging through the back of his mind, his dark eyes kept looking down the streets but there was no one coming after him, something he was hoping for.

Then suddenly, "Hello?" The familiar irritated voice answered, with little hesitation he inhaled deeply.

"Axel! It's me, Zexion. I need your help, I need to get away! Please help me!"

There was an evident sigh on the other line, Zexion swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. His free hand had some how crept to his dark hair and pulled at the strands, he was still panting through his mouth, his body still shook even when he willed it stop.

"Where are you?" Axel wondered, his voice groggy from sleep.

Zexion closed his eyes, "Uh.. Across town."

"Are you close to..?"

"No." Zexion answered quickly, his eyes flashed open, he looked down the street again but found it was empty still. The smell of the damp rain calmed his nerves a bit, however made him more sensitive to crying over the phone. "I'm.. No where close."

"How far are you from where I am?" Zexion could easily hear the sound of shuffling over the phone, obviously Axel was getting changed while he was still talking.

"An hour."

Axel snickered, "So you're at the train station?"

Zexion looked forwards, he noticed down two blocks there was a large sign that said _'Train station.'_

"Yeah."

Then there was silence, Zexion waited impatiently for a few moments until Axel came back on the phone.

"Alright. You got money for the train?"

Zexion had to roll his eyes. "I wouldn't be calling if I didn't."

Axel let out a short laugh, Zexion heard the sound of car keys.

"Meet me at Traverse Town then. I'll pick you up at the train station."

"Okay. I'll be there, and you better be there too."

"Sure thing kid." Axel said, then they both hung up on the same time. Except Zexion slammed the phone against the receiver, and ran hard down the street towards his destination. The wind glided against his face and skin, running through his hair and just that with the scent of damp rain made his feelings almost over flow with sadness.

He ran up to the building, opened the door wide and walked inside. He panted once more and headed towards the booth, smiled sweetly at the man inside and gave him the money enough for a single one-way pass ticket. He got his ticket quickly and was told to wait either inside the train or outside until it was ready to leave the station.

Zexion hurried up the stairs to the platform and walked over to the dark coal colored train and walked inside, giving the ticket master the ticket whom had taken the end of it off and let Zexion inside. Zexion of course headed for the most vacant area of the train. No one would be taking a train so early in the morning anyways.

He plopped down on an empty seat, he turned his body that his legs and feet left the floor and now occupied the seat in front of him, leaning his back firmly against the wall. He sat there for almost five minutes before he closed his eyes, his head falling to the side where the open window let in the cool air of the same damp sweet smell of rain that finally calmed him down but his heart knew better.

* * *

_Three months ago._

**. . .**

_A dirty blonde with a sturdy mohawk with bright blue eyes walked into a grand underground hotel for the extravagant. The carpet were of a dark blood red, swept clean perfectly. The windows were lined with mahogany brown curtains, there were a lot more sofa's on the side, a few curtains with half naked girls feeding a few stressed business men with fresh soothing warm chocolate and strawberries from a dark green bowl._

_This teenager smiled, he walked over to the main booth where a delicate red head stood inside, she wore a simple black dress with her nails painted a dark red with stick on diamonds, her eyes were a deep purple, she wore black mascara; she turned around. Her smiled widened at the male, he came here once in awhile but always wanted to see the same person each time he came for a visit._

_And to be honest, she has no idea how he could afford such a visit with his appearance, dark blue sneakers, baggy blue jeans and a black sweater with a guitar case over his back._

_"Hey Kairi. How's your evening?" He asked cheerily._

_She shrugged her shoulders that looked smooth in the bright lights over head._

_"Slow. How's your day Demyx?"_

_He shrugged as well. "Same old, same old. Can I have the usual?" He wondered. She couldn't help but like that he wanted to see him so quickly, she looked through her files, taking it out and placed it on the table before her and marked that he was taken for the evening._

_"Alright. You can go up, have fun Demyx." Kairi called out as he turned on his heel and headed towards the swirling stairs that goes to the second floor. The heinous perfume that a few of the girls were wearing was incredibly disgusting, Demyx placed his hand over his nose and mouth as he hurried up the steps. A few older men wearing a sort of loose tuxedo's walked down the steps, hair damp with sweat from their previous clients, their eyes obviously looking Demyx up and down in a sort of longing lust._

_Demyx felt uncomfortable and ran faster up the stairs, he dodged a few girls whom were asking his name until he came down the hallway to his destination, he sighed and knocked on the door._

_"Come in." The voice he was hoping for invited him in, he grabbed a hold of the doorknob and opened the door. Smiling at the boy standing close by the mirror, his dark eyes widened in surprise which was one of things he liked about him, the way he's always surprised that he comes to see him every once in awhile shouldn't be so surprising. He should have expected it._

_"Hey Zexion."_

_Demyx closed the door, and turned the lock._

**. . .**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
